planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Indoors Close Combat Fighting (Attacking)
Class: Heavy assault Primary Weapon: Your choice of a fast firing LMG. However, this is completely preferential, and you may find that slower firing guns may suit your needs. *For TR, your best bet will probably be the standard T9 Carv or the MSW-R. You may also consider the T32 Bull or T7 Mini-Chaingun, although these will probably be more effective for indoor defense. *For the NC, your best weapon will probably be either the GD-22S, LA1 Anchor, or the EM1. The NC05 Jackhammer may also fit your needs as well, being a faction-specific, specialized heavy assault shotgun. *For the VS, you will probably want to stick with the Orion VS54, SVA-88, or Pulsar LSW, as these have either moderately high rate of fire (SVA-88 and Pulsar LSW) or a high rate of fire (Orion). You may consider using the VX29 Polaris with its 100 round battery and good hipfire accuracy, but you will have to compensate its low rate of fire (which means that it has a lower damage per second (DPS) than other LMGs). The Lasher X2 is great for shooting at groups of enemies or suppressing them, but with its low dps, it is best suited for defense or shooting large groups of enemies. *For all factions: You may find that you like shotguns or SMGs better than your LMGs. This is completely fine, as they are both great at close quarters. Secondary Weapon: This is completely preferential. Pick whatever one you like the best. Tool (Rocket Launcher): You will want to use a high damaging rocket launcher, as you will probably be using these against MAXes, and not far-away vehicles. This means sticking with your standard rocket launcher (ML-7 for TR, Shrike for NC, and S1 for VS. You may also want to choose the NS Decimator, which deals more damage than other rocket launchers and is available for all factions, with the cost of having one less rocket in reserve and a lower rocket velocity. Ability: You have 3 choices of shield (note that this is not the shield that every class has, it is the heavy assault's special, personal shield that can be activated by pressing default F), which I will explain the pros/ cons of below. #Nanite Mesh Generator: This shield is simple, it just blocks off a set amount of damage for as long as the shield lasts. Pros: *Cheapest option to upgrade *Comes by default *Blocks all damage for as long as the shield has enough "fuel" (the fuel is decreased when you take damage and decreases over time as well). *Regenerates by itself over time (the shield must not be on) *Can be useful when you are ambushed, if you have quick reactions *Upgrading it decreases the time it takes to recharge Cons: *Takes a long time to recharge *Activating it decreases fuel *Only useful for one engagement (unless you dispatch the target quickly and take little damage), and forces you to turn off the shield so the fuel can recharge. 2. Resist Shield: This shield resists damage you take, but doesn't completely negate it. Pros: *2nd cheapest option to buy and upgrade *Fuel isn't used up when hit (only depleted over time) *Quick recharge time *Works well with Nanoweave armor, as the extra health will make the resist shield resist more damage (the resistance is a set value) *Activating it uses up no fuel. Cons: *Only resists 45% of damage and doesn't completely absorb damage. 3. Andrenaline shield: Very similar to the Nanite Mesh Generator, except that this shield regenerates when you kill people, as well as regenerating over time when the shield is off. Pros: *Blocks all damage for as long as the shield has enough "fuel" (the fuel is decreased when you take damage and decreases over time as well). *Regenerates by itself over time (the shield must not be on) *Can be useful when you are ambushed, if you have quick reactions *Regenerates when you kill someone. *Upgrading it increases how much of the andrenaline shield you get back when you kill someone. Cons: *Most expensive option *Takes along time to recharge over time when the shield is off *Activating it uses up fuel As you can see, the shields all have their own uses. If you can kill a lot of targets, I would suggest the andrenaline shield. Resist shield is good for aggresive play styles with its quick recharge time and ability to last longer than other shields. Nanite mesh generator is a good, cheap option for most purposes. These are very preferential, however, and are all very good. Suit slot: This is preferential, as all are useful for the heavy assault. You have nanoweave armor ( this gives you more health), ammunition belt (gives you more magazines), grenade bandolier (gives you more grenades), or munitions pouch (gives you extra rockets). Flak armor decreases the amount of damage taken by explosives, and advanced shield capacitor decreases the time for your regular shield (shield that everyone has) to recharge. I would suggest nanoweave armor for general purposes. If you find yourself running out of ammo, rockets, or grenades, than I would suggest using their respective suit slot. Flak armor and advanced shield capacitor are good (and are worthy of being tried out), but I personally like nanoweave more. Utility: Pick either restoration kits or medical kits for the extra health that you can get back. C4 is good for traps, killing MAXes, or killing groups of enemies. Grenade: Frag grenades are good for general purposes (taking out groups of enemies). Concussion grenades can severly disorient enemies, leaving them helpless (they can still attack, but they can't move much and have blurry vision) for you to mop them up. Just be careful to not hit yourself in such close environments, and remember that this grenade does no damage. Anti-vehicle grenades do less damage to infantry than frag grenades, but are extremely powerful against MAXes. Strategy: You are a killing machine. Be mobile and take out enemies, be the one to charge in through doorways, take out MAXes. You are the most suitable class to be the first to charge through, as you can kill anything (and lots of them) that are beyond the doorway.